Fizzletastic
by OrionNeko
Summary: My first submission. Title thought up by someone else, it has nothing to do with the story... I don't know where this is really going yet, but Omi's on a mission. T rating so far, may be changed.


Fizzletastic

by Neko x3

Neko hadn't sat down and actually written something like this in two years, and the nostalgia of the simple act was almost overwhelming enough to make her stop, but she had registered about an hour or two ago on and was fully aware that a profile page with no story on it looked quite sad and lonely. At this point the grammar and spelling error check system of the word processor were going crazy, covering her screen in little squiggly lines of green and red, but she ignored them. There would be plenty of time at the end to fix typos. An ongoing debate was going on inside her head, whether to write the actual meat of her story about Weiss Kreuz, or Final Fantasy. After almost a full five minutes of thinking on the subject she decided to do her story on Weiss. There would be plenty of time for Final Fantasy tomorrow, when she wasn't working on her college portfolio, and she's most familiar with Weiss. The disgustingly familiar strains of the Backstreet Boys began filtering into her ears, and her hand flicked out and switched the dial that changed the station four-tenths of a… what was the unit for frequency again, she had known this not two months ago… Oh well. She promptly forgot about it, as the familiar haze of authordom filtered over her, and she began to create.

* * *

Omi cursed, as he smacked the piece of junk that he had been forced to work with on this mission. It was a laptop belong to the target, a laptop which had all sorts of important documents and passwords saved on it, but nevertheless was a useless piece of junk otherwise. The resolution was stuck on an annoyingly low setting, as was the color setting (who USED 16-bit color anymore, anyway? It was a travesty.) and it was terribly frustrating to not be able to run an instant messanger program while also running his search-program. 

He sighed, and tried to refrain from further injury to the beastly machine as the search program slowly but surely sifted through the contents of the PC. It would take several minutes to finish running the program, and he was having a terrible time finding something to occupy himself that wouldn't slow down the overall runtime of his program. He contented himself with toying with one of his non-lethal darts, one loaded with a toxin that would paralyze a small local area around the point of impact. He twirled it in and around his fingers, being careful not to prick his gloved fingers on the poisoned tip. Finally, the search program flashed silently, alerting him to his desired results, and he tucked the dart away in a hidden pocket in his parka.

His eyes flicked over the screen, and he scrolled, looking for something relevant to the reason he was here. He scrolled down for a while before deciding that the guidelines that he set his program were far too broad, and he sighed and redefined his syntax before setting the program to further filter the already-found files. He fingered his communicator, and said quietly, "Bombay to Abyssinian. What's the time restrictions on me?" A few seconds passed, then a reply came. "You've got a while yet, Bombay. 15 minutes before blackout." _Shit_, Omi thought to himself, before he remembered himself and said with a touch of exasperation, "Alright. Bombay out."

He turned to his bag and removed his own laptop from its case, then pulled a few wires from his pocket and connected the two computers. He turned his laptop on and was immediately greeted by an error message. _Fuck. Piece of SHIT, _he cursed in his head, before he turned to the antique and was slightly dismayed to find that his search window only had three results. He scanned them before nodding to himself, satisfied that he had found what he wanted, and minimized the window. He then fiddled with the settings of the older laptop before becoming slightly exasperated, and determined he'd have to do this the old fashioned way. He removed his wires, and the error message disappeared from his screen. He pulled a 3.5 inch floppy from his bag, and stuck it in the piece of junk laptop. He moved the files that he wanted onto that diskette, and a few files from the cache for good measure. He also changed all the passwords on the computer, before pulling the diskette from the drive and loading up the database-eater he had previously installed.

A slight burst of static came from his communicator, and he jumped. A second later, and Aya's voice issued over the airwaves. "Bombay, I'm going to have to cut it a bit sooner than expected. Are you done in there yet?" Omi touched his hand to the communicator. "Pretty much. My bug just needs to eat the junk, and it can do that in the dark. I'm coming out." "Alright. Be on guard, you may have visitors. Abyssinian out." _Great, just what I need, _Omi said to himself in his head, and was startled to get a reply. _Its nice to feel wanted, _came the voice of Mastermind, and Omi froze. What was Schwarz doing here? Never mind. He had to get out of there. Mastermind's laugh echoed in his head, and he shuddered. _We aren't here for you, kitten. Don't be so jumpy._ Omi concentrated as hard as he could on one thought.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD._ No reply. Had he… _No need to shout so! My, you really don't like me, do you, dear kitten?_ Omi didn't reply to that. He gathered up all of his techie gear into his bag, and left the now-useless antique on the desk, and made his escape through the window.

* * *

Neko stopped typing and glanced at the clock. It said 12:20, which meant it was well after three. She decided it was time to sleep, and she rummaged in her bag for a floppy. She would post this on the internet later, when she woke up, and depending on her mood and the commentary receive, would or wouldn't continue writing this tonight/tomorrow. She inserted the floppy, and was slightly amused at the contents, before she wiped it clean and saved her story onto it. She turned off the laptop, because at this point it was generating too much heat to be healthy for it, and she help Sir Bunny close to her, and drifted off to sleep, the strains of wannabe rebels echoing in her ears. 


End file.
